Electrical cables may be used to carry power out of an electrical power substation. The more power transmitted from the electrical power substation by the electrical cables, the hotter the electrical cables become. Because there is a safe temperature limit for the electrical cables, operators of the electrical power substation desire to know the temperature of the electrical cables used to carry power out of the electrical power substation.